Farcellia Wind
Farcellia Wind is the daughter of the Northern Wind and Arielle Borealis from the story The Four Winds. She is a transferred student of Arctic Island High. This page belongs toStillHereAndHaunting. Character Personality Farcellia prefers a calm and collected nature, but can get hotheaded when she wants to. Like her father, the North Wind, she has an air of royalty, though she is not of royal blood. Farcellia is occasionally aloof, silent, or cool. Most of the time, however, she is easily likable. Appearance Clothing Farcellia likes to wear elegant yet simple clothing. Her dress is made of pearly white silk almost fading into wind at the hem. The only accessory on the dress is a golden belt of cords. She wears simple crystal slippers lined with eversoft wind silk. Facial Appearance She has a pale complexion with sparkling emerald green eyes and long jet-black hair with almost indistinguishable blue streaks. Usually she keeps her hair free while silky, but will tie into a tight French braid for special occasions. Jewelry The only jewelry she wears is a silver necklace with a vial charm with a drop of the essence of aurora borealis and a golden armband coiling around her left arm. Abilities The North Wind granted her the power to wander like a wind, but also gave her to ability to manipulate the weather. Yet she cannot control the weather at Ever After High, because it is always sunny. This also gives her a crabby nature. Like all of her cousins, she was born with wings, but instead accepted the ability to hover because she likes to be different. Destiny Farcellia's destiny is unusually simple. She just has to reign over the lesser northern winds and control her share of the winds of the four corners. Name Farcellia means "cold wind" in Sanskrit, and "icy tempest" in Celtic. Relationships Family She is the daughter of the North Wind. Since the West Wind, the East Wind, and the South Wind are her uncles, their children, Hestia Wind, daughter of the West Wind, Siobhan Wind, daughter of the East Wind, and Rez Wind, son of the South Wind, are her cousins. Her mother was the daughter of the aurora borealis, Arielle Borealis, and died during birth. Friends Farcellia prefers to hang out with Roybels, such as Charity Charming, Poppy O'Hair, Duchess Swan, Briar Beauty, and Ashlynn Ella. Her roommate and BFFA, Snowbella Queen, is the person she normally hangs out with. She is not technically friends with Angeline Patchwork, but they like each other. Pet She has a tempest called Salacia, who prefers to stay in half horse, half wind form. Salacia has a dark cornsilk mane and tail, and mischevious emerald eyes much like her owner. Romance Farcellia predicts that her Prince Charming will come someday. Quotes Trivia *Because she likes to be different, instead of having the wings her female cousins have, she exchanged it for the power to hover, like Crimson and Rez, her only male cousin. *As the future North Wind, she gave Crimson the power to become invisible. *She is the StillHereAndHaunting's third OC. Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Female OCs Category:Students Category:Fairies Category:Roybels Category:StillHereAndHaunting's OCs Category:StillHereAndHaunting